A different View
by x.LadyEmerald.x
Summary: Elizabeth potter has her parents taken away from her at ayoung age so ends up living with her cousin Harry and his parents. Funny story in AU Meet Jedward my version of F&G and many more ! Yeah i suck at reviews why do i try ! R&R ! PLeaseeeeeeee
1. Chapter 1 How it all started

**Chapter 1 **

Disclaimer : Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and no-one else !

Authours Notes : Well this is my first ever fan fiction so i hope you like it and please make sure you leave a comment ( even if its bad). Just to let you know James and Lily are alive not dead.

Special Thanks too....Cresentmoon12 & .x

Thanx for everything xxx

Chapter 1 :

February 25th 1992

She lay down on her bed. Tears streaked across her face, leaving their mark. The news, Oh the

terrible news. All kinds of thoughts and memories,once forgotten,now revisited her mind. Her heart

shattered at the thought. All that she cared the most for was lost.

This girl was Elizabeth Potter. She was a beautiful young girl with flaming red hair and warm

Chocolatey brown eyes. She was 10 years old but was already practicing wandless magic. She

was well grounded with all the 'essesntial' muggle subjects and could play the flute

was a champion at karate and loved parkour. Overall most would say she was an all rounder. This

is what she usually is, but now is quite the opposite.

Her father,Alex Potter,had just been murdered. He had been murdered by the notorious, cold

Hearted, evil killer suposedly turned good Lucius Malfoy. He himself had approached the house

at the dead of night showing no mercy with the killing curse as he slayed Alex Potter.

She couldn't believe it. Not her father. Her mother had died at her birthand now her father was

All that she had left in this world had now gone. She swore that she would get revenge no matter

How long it took, she would get it.

She lay back looking at all the things she and her father had done. He had never, not once let her

Feel the abscence of her mother. He was always there for her, he had given her all he could. She

looked back at the photos her father had colllected.

-RING RING-

Downstairs the phone rang. Elizabeth walked down the stairs slowly. Dragging her feet after her.

''Hello.'' Said Elizabeth

''Hiya darling. Oh im so sorry. Me and Uncle James are coming over right now OK.'' Said the

woman on the phone.

''OK aunt Lily.'' Said Elizabeth.

The woman on the phone was her aunt Lily. Her aunt and Uncle were the lord and lady of Potter

Manor.

-WOOSH-

James and Lily flooed into the front room of the house. '' Oh darling come here.'' Said Lily straight

Away. Her eyes were red and tear filled, she seemed to have been crying as much as Elizabeth

herself. Lily was a beautiful red haired woman with stunning green eyes. She caught the eye of

person walking by. She was kind and gentle and consisted of not a single bad thought.

''You can come and live with us OK.'' She said in between sobs. '' isnt it James.''

James just nodded in reply. He was so shocked by the news he couldnt talk. James was a good hearted had rat nest hair and deep brown eyes that held a mischevious twinkle.

So it was to be that Elizabeth was now to live with Lily and James Potter and lets not forget their son the famous Harry Potter.

The new family flooed out of the room with a cold silence. The house was locked up and was to remain that way until Elizabeth was old enough to claim and live in it on her own.

* * *

At Potter Manor Lily and James showed Elizabeth to her new room. A luxurious en suite room painted in red with beautiful gold borders. She was now a little comforted and also happy at the thought that she now had her older cousin whom she liked very much to comfort her.

The next morning Elizabeth (now known as Lizzy) was feeling much better. She woke up to a pleasent summer morning. The sun was out and there was a slear blue sky for miles around. Se went downstairs for breakfast and was surprised to see two elves in a neat uniform frying some sausagess and eggs. '' Morning Lizzy.'' Said Lily from across the table.''How are you feeling ?''

''I'm fine. Well better than yesterday at least.'' Lizzy replied.

'' Well thats good. This is Maisie and Alfred by the way.'' Lily said, gesturing towards the two elves. –THUD- THUD-THUD-. ''That'll be Harry.'' Said Lily as she read Lizzy's confused expression. James had already gone to work so now there was just the five of them in the house.

Lizzy spent the day exploring the huge space at Potter Manor. She soon felt like she was at home.

* * *

Author Notes: Sooo guys what do you think ????

I really hope you like it but if you dont then tell me and recomend what else i can

do. Naturally i only have put this chapter up but if i get a good review the next few

will be coming thick and fast.

XxX

.x


	2. Chapter 2 At Diagon Alley

**Chapter 2 **

Disclaimer : Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and no–one else.

Author Note : Soooo people heres the next chapter. I hope you all like it !

Special Thanx too.....Cresentmoon12 & .x

BTW. The last chapter was in June, nott Feb and she was 11. (Typo errors)

xxx

**On with chapter 2 :**

She spent the day wondering around the manor with Harry. He showed her the pool, Quidditch Pitch, Library, Studies and Kitchens. They walked around in silence, neither of them quite knowing what to say. Finally Lizzy got up the courage to talk. " Whats Hogwarts like ?" She asked.

" Its amazing. You'll lopve it there. The teachers are all fun apart from this one called Snape. He's a greasy haired git that no-one likes !" He told her.

" LOL" She said. Harry gave her a questioning look.

"It means 'laugh out loud.' " She explained.

"OH..." He replied. "LoL"

They both burst out laughing and walked back to the dining room for lunch. Maisie had made them chicken pie and mash followed by a scrummy desert of hot chocolate brownies with vanilla ice cream.

-KNOCK-KNOCK-

There was a knock on the window. A tawny owl was waiting patiently outside. Maisie opened the window to let him in. He flew over to Elizabeth and dropped a letter to her.

_Dear Miss Elizabeth Potter,_

_I offer you my greatest Sympathy following the death of your father. He was a wonderful man and always helped those who needed it.I feel it partially my duty to look after your education, seeing as i am a headmaster._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

She turned over the next page.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Uniform  
First year students require:  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags._

_Set Books  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
__The Standard Book of Spells Grade One __by Miranda Goshawk  
__A History of Magic __by Bathilda Bagshot  
__Magical Theory __by Adalbert Waffling  
__A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration __by Emeric Switch  
__One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi __by Phyllida Spore  
__Magical Drafts and Potions __by Arsenius Jigger  
__Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them __by Newt Scamander  
__The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection __by Quentin Trimble_

_Other Equipment  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter standard, size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEAR STUDENTS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

Elizabeth looked up from the letter, her eyes gleaming. "It's my Hogwarts letter. She announced. Everybody looked up. "Well." Said Lily. We better go to Diagon alley.

The next day the Potters all stood next to their fireplace. Lily held a pot of floo powder in her hands. She wore an emerald green set of robes whilst James had opted for a set of grey. The kids were dressed in muggle clothing; Harry in Jeans and T-shirt. Elizabeth in Shorts and T-shirt. One by One they stepped into the flames and called out their destination (Diagon Alley). Elizabeth was last and when she stepped into the flames something odd happened. They turned Pink then blue then yellow and finally back to green.

WHOOSH she was whisked away.

At the other end the Potter's debated on where to go first. In the end Lily and Elizabeth went to buy an owl while James and Harry went to buy all harry and Elizabeth's books. Lily and Elizabeth strolled down the street peering through windows as they went. They looked stopped outside a shop full of birds. Outside was a bright Green and Blue bird. It stood out amongst the others. It seemed to have a magical aura around it. The shopkeeper saw them looking. "Looking for a bird now. That bird a mystery. Aye. It's a phoenix, rare and beautiful. It appeared yesterday and settled in. It pecks anyone who goes near it." He told them. He was an old man with a wispy beard. As he said this the bird and Elizabeth made eye contact. In a sudden ball of flames the bird disappeared scaring everyone, but moments later reappeared on the shoulder of Elizabeth. The shopkeeper was stunned. "How much." Said Lily, she was the first to recover and guessed what had happened. Elizabeth had been chosen. "Well seeing as no one else can have it you may have it free." He said, looking at Elizabeth with awe.

A few minutes later Elizabeth and Lily met up with the boys. WHOA said James. "What's that." He asked.

"That. Is my new phoenix. He's called Rai." She stated matter of factly.

"A phoenix. Where did you find that !" Harry asked in disbelief.

Out came the story of what happened at the shop. As they heard the story their faces twisted onto looks of shock and awe. James gave lily a 'We need to talk' glance and Harry simply started stroking Rai.

They decided to head into Madam Malkins as a family. The bell chimed as they entered the shop. "Ah. Mr. Potter I haven't seen you in a long time." Came the voice of Madam Malkin.

"Hello. We're here to buy the usual Hogwarts stuff for these two." James greeted Madam Malkin, pointing at the children.

"Ok then. Over here Harry and you my dear can see Angelina." She said pointing around. A pretty woman stepped out from behind a row of cloaks."I'm Angelina" She said. "Hogwarts uniform. Hmm… You better stand up here then." Elizabeth walked over to a stool. Angelina waved her wand and some tape measures came up to Lizzy.

They came back to Angelina who then summoned a skirt, shirt and jumper. She handed them to Lizzy to try on. Lizzy walked off and came back a few minutes later in the clothes she had been given. "Angelina." She said in a confused voice.

"Yes. What's the matter."

"Well umm… My skirts kind of too long and I look better in a cardigan." She said in a rush,

Angelina smiled. She had been waiting for someone to complain. "Don't worry. I will shorten it for you and get you a cardigan. I must say that I do agree with you."

"Yay…" Said Lizzy. She collected her packages and went over to Harry.

"Got your stuff." He asked her.

"Yes."

"Ok let's take you to Ollivanders then." He said.

They walked out of the shop, their arms full of packages. They walked down the alley talking happily. OOMPH. Harry walked into someone. "Watch it Potter. I just bought these and don't want to them dirty." Said a boy.

"Shut Up Malfoy." Retaliated Harry.

"Why? Oooh. Who's your girlfriend?"

"I am not his girlfriend." Lizzy said in a dangerous tone.

"Oooh. Bite me." Malfoy said.

"Shut up you Albino Gel head." She shouted. Sparks flew out from her hands as she shouted. They hit malfoy and he was pushed back into a wall.

"ARGH! I warn you girl. I'll get you for this." Malfoy spat, but the two cousins were too busy laughing to notice.

"Good Day. I am Shaquille." A well built olive skinned man stood before them. He had a mysterious aura around him.

"Oh my God." Said Lily from behind them. "Are you Shaquille? The Wand crafter?" She asked.

"Yes." He said smiling.

"A what?" Interrupted Lizzy.

"I am a wand crafter. I am the most skilled wand maker in the world. And I Shaquille Silvere would like to make you a wand. You have demonstrated very powerful magic so I would be honored." He said in a speech.

"Ahhhhhh. Ok. But I need it soon as I would like to mess about with it." Lizzy answered.

"Excellent. Hold this." He said as he handed her a sand timer. As Lizzy held it in her hand it turned Green.

"What's this?" She asked.

"It's a wand identifier." He told her. "It's used to measure what wand I should make you."

"Oh."

"I will drop it off to you in two days." He said.

"Ok. Bye Mr. Shaquille." Said Lily, who was still in awe.

It was the last day of the holidays and Potter Manor was rushing around frantically. The holidays had rushed past so quickly no one was ready. Lizzy had received her wand, Brazilian Rosewood with a core of Phoenix Fire (secretly provided by Rai) and Dementor ash (for power). She had managed to master a few spells in secret over the holiday. As Shaquille had made her wand, she had no trace on it.

"Harry! Where did you put my Broom?" She shouted.

"In your room. Anyway you're not allowed one so don't bother."

"I'm taking it with me." She replied.

"Come on. You'll get caught."

"Watch me." She said.

"Alright woman. Keep your hair on."

Soon the Family was in the back of their hummer and on the way to Kings Cross station.

"Harry! Don't sit on Rai's feathers!"

"I'm not. Hey you're on my quill. You nearly broke my eagle quill you bum!"

A/N : Sooooooooooo wht did u think ?

Hmmmmmmmm…. Well I need some reviews before I carry on… I was thinking of a cool train journey for the next chapter

xxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Hogwarts Expressx

**Chapter 3 – Hogwarts Express**

A/N : Sooooooooo wassup. I kinda had this chapter ready so if you reviewed and are not mentioned then im soz. I will PM u !...x

Usual SM's to CM12 and .x

**On with the **_**story ...**_

_Previously..._

"_Harry! Where did you put my Broom?" She shouted."In your room. Anyway you're not allowed one so don't bother." "I'm taking it with me." She replied."Come on. You'll get caught.""Watch me." She said."Alright woman. Keep your hair on."Soon the Family was in the back of their hummer and on the way to Kings Cross station."Harry! Don't sit on Rai's feathers!""I'm not. Hey you're on my quill. You nearly broke my eagle quill you bum!"_

The Potters arrived at Kings Cross station and were currently standing outside the barrier. "Harry, you go first and show Lizzy what to do." Said Lily gesturing towards the wall in front of them. Harry ran towards the wall and disappeared.

"My turn!" She said rushing forwards. As she hit the barrier she started screaming. She forgot to stop at the other side and carried on running. AAAAGH! Heads turned from everywhere. They saw a young girl dressed in a mini skirt and tank top run through the barrier then collide with the Hogwarts Express. BANG! "I'm Ok everyone I'm Ok!" Lizzy shouted. It had no effect. All the students were on the floor laughing (and some of the parents. Cough-James-cough). There was now a Lizzy shaped dent on the train and a bruised Lizzy standing on the platform.

A blushing Lizzy ran onto the train and into the empty compartment to dump her trunk. She exited the train to find the platform more composed. She walked over to the Potter's. They all had wide grins on their faces. "Shut Up." She said.

"I liked your entrance." Said Harry earning a friendly slap on the arm.

"At least you'll be popular!" Said James, earning a glare.

"Don't worry honey. Good luck at school and make sure you behave." Said Lily.

With that final goodbye the cousins boarded the train. They entered their compartment and sat down. Moments later the door reopened and Hermionie and Ron walked through. "Hey Harry. Umm… Who are you?" Said Ron.

"I am…" Started Lizzy.

"Ron this is my cousin Lizzy who's starting Hogwarts." Harry cut in.

"Oh." Said Ron. "Sorry"

"I'm Hermionie."

"Hi." Replied Lizzy. "Umm…I'll leave you to talk while I wander about." She said and walked out sliding the door shut. She turned around bumped into a solid squishy thing. She looked up and realized that it was actually a person. It was Crabbe. Malfoy and his cronies had come to see her.

"Hiiiiii Albino Gel head" Said Lizzy smiling. Zambini and Nott snickered.

"You stupid girl. Don't you know who I am?" He spat.

"Ummmmm." She said pretending to think. "No."

"I am Draco Malfoy and I'm older AKA you respect me."

"I will only respect you if you earn it." "Cya" She said, and skipped off leaving behind a group of dumbstruck slytherins.

She walked on down the train until she met two boys. "Hi. I'm John." Said one.

"I'm Edward." Said the other.

"Hi. I'm Lizzy." She said, looking at them. They were identical and were easily noticed by their bold hairdos.

"Are you in first year?" She said.

"Yeah. Hey are you the one that crashed into the train." Said John grinning.

"Maybe." Said a blushing Lizzy.

They all started laughing. They sat down in a compartment as the trolley lady came in.

"Anything from the trolley dears." She said.

"Hmmm…" They all said.

"How about six of everything." Said Lizzy."Two for us all and it's all on me."

They sat down and tucked in. They were all talking and eating happily when Harry came running in. "Hey Lizzy. You need to change into your robes now." He said.

"Oh. I don't want to. Can I not just put my cloak on over my shirt?" She argued.

"No Lizzy. You're wearing a mini skirt so everyone will notice." He told her.

"Whatever. Thanks anyway. I'm going to go change. Be back in a bit." She said.

She skipped off to change not remembering about harry at all. She put on her shirt and a cloak then fixed her eyeliner. She walked back out to her compartment. The twins sniggered.

"What?" She asked them.

"Don't you listen?" They asked.

"Not really no." She said.

"Hmmm. So are you excited?" She asked the Boys.

"Well Kind of but-"

"I'm a bit nervous." John started and Edward finished.

"FREAKY!" Lizzy sniggered.

"Lol"

The train came to a halt at the Hogsmeade platform. The group clambered out of their compartment and onto the platform. Before them stood a man- well giant is the correct term. He was huge it looked as if he had swallowed a load of Skele-Grow. "First-Years over 'ere." He shouted.

"Hagrid!" Shouted Lizzy.

"'Ello Lizzy." He replied. This was Hagrid the Games Keeper and COMC teacher at Hogwarts.

"Alright. Follow me to the boats everyone." He said, sheparding them towards the lake. "No more than four to a boat, and _follow_ me." He finished.

"Come on!" Lizzy shouted at the twins. They clambered into a boat and set off, completely ignoring the fact that they were meant to follow not lead.

As they pushed off towards Hogwarts they were awestruck. The sight of the magnificent castle was breath taking. Suddenly there boat started shaking. "What's happening?" John shouted.

"I don't know" Said Edward. Suddenly they lurched forwards.

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH. The screams of the three troublemakers was heard throughout the Hogwarts grounds. In the Great Hall heads turned whilst Harry muttered 'Lizzy' wondering what she had done. They dived into the water ungracefully.

A few moments later they bobbed up. BRRR they started to shiver. Suddenly something appeared beneath them. "What's that?" Asked Edward.

"It's the squid. Just follow my lead." Lizzy assured him. Then they appeared out of the water on the squids back. WOO HOO they shouted. They rode all the way to the other end of the lake.

When they got to the other side of the lake they dismounted the squid and saluted in thanks.

"That was good." Said Lizzy.

"Yeah, I think we made history." The twins said. Then they all burst out laughing.

-AHEM- A cough behind them made them all whiz round.

"Now that you have made your entrance follow me. The rest of the first years are already being sorted." A woman dressed in emerald green said.

_Meanwhile in the Hall…_

Where is she, Harry thought? The first years were being sorted and Lizzy wasn't there. Suddenly the doors reopened. Professor McGonagall walked up the centre of the hall with three wet rags walking behind her. Wait a minute, that was Lizzy, what was she doing she's soaking wet! All heads turned to look at the latecomers. They walked up to the hat.

"John Vesuvius." McGonagall said. Nobody moved. The three were just huddled talking. "John Vesuvius." McGonagall said a bit louder.

"Oh." Said Edward and he walked to the hat. Lizzy had to fight the giggles that were trying to erupt from her down. The three had devised a plan to see if the hat was really amazing. John and Edward would swap places. Edward walked up and sat on the stall. McGonagall placed the hat on his head.

_Hmmmm… Hang on, you're not John, you're Edward. A cunning Plan I see. The hat spoke inside his head. Well a lot of courage to come up to me like that, but a sly hint still. Hmm… Slytherin or Gryffindor? I know._

The Hat spoke out aloud to everyone. "Edward Vesuvius…Gryffindor!" The Hall burst into applause but stopped when they realized that they had been fooled by the twins before them.

"My Sons!" Shouted Fred and George. With this everyone laughed and continued clapping.

"John Vesuvius" McGonagall said with an extremely stern look upon her face.

John walked up to the seat with a superior grin upon his face. He plonked himself on the stool and yanked the hat onto his head.

_Soo… Here is the __real _ _John. I must admit I did like your plan, it gave me a good laugh. Anyway this also proves you have a lot of courage, yet a sly hint, hmm… I think that you would do very well in…_

The hat spoke aloud. "John Vesuvius…Gryffindor." The hall broke into a thunderous applause.

"Elizabeth Potter" McGonagall said. The hall fell silent. There was another Potter.

Elizabeth skipped up to the stool and let McGonagall place the hat on her head. Everybody looked at her. Hey! She's wearing a mini skirt, what happened to the school robes? Harry sighed, trust her to ignore the rules.

_In her head the hat appeared. Hello, Lizzy said. Why hello, how are you. I'm good, you? She asked. Fine, I haven't had someone like you in quite a bit of time. Anyway another Potter, Plenty of courage and quite a bubbly character you have here. Oh, some dark secrets about your past isn't there. What? Tell me! Lizzy said. I can't Darling Sorry. Anyway, Courageous, Sly, Clever, Lazy. Your hard. Oh My It's you. Don't be shocked when you hear the result._

The hat spoke out aloud. "Lizzy Potter…The Guardians!" The hall stood silent. The same question raced through everyone's mind. Who were the Guardians?

Dumbledore stood up. "I think there is some explaining to do. The guardians are an ancient house in which only a select few students enter into. The last guardian came 500 years ago, Elizabeth is now going to be allowed to go to whichever table she wants. Please don't question her."

Elizabeth shakily walked over to the Gryffindor table, all eyes on her. Dumbledore clapped his hands and the chatter started up as everyone tucked in. Lizzy sat down between Harry and John.

"Do you not know how to listen" Harry asked grinning.

"What it's not my fault I didn't want to wear robes and that we fell in."

"Lol, Ok soo a Guardian huh." He asked.

"Yeah I don't know what the hell they are though."

"Noone does. Oh well tuck in." He said. The conversation drifted to her being introduced to everyone.

At the end of the feast Dumbledore told them to go off to bed but called Lizzy behind.

"Ahh Lizzy. I trust you are well?" Dumbledore said.

"Yeah. Umm, where am I going to sleep?" She asked.

"That's what I was going to tell you. You may sleep in the Gryffindor Dorm. The passwords Quidditch, just go through that window backwards." He told her and suddenly disappeared. She walked backwards through the window and landed in a corridor. A portrait of a fat lady stood before her. "Quidditch" She said, and the portrait swung open. She walked through and bumped into the twins.

"Hiiii" She said.

"Heya, Are you staying here then honourable guardian." John said.

"Yeah, Where do I go?" She asked.

"Upstairs to the right." Edward said in a false voice. "That prat Percy told us."

"Lol. Okaii, night night."

"Night."

Lizzy walked up the stairs and turned right. In her dorm everyone was asleep so she crept in and changed into her PJ's- Shorts and a Vest top. She drifted to sleep with thoughts on being a guardian. There was more to it than it seemed, she thought.

A/N: Soooooooooo what do you guys think. I know progress is slow but I need reviews…plz tell anyone you know im desperate :p lol. I will go into being a guardian more deeply later and othe stuff. BTW. John and Edward are based on the duo JEDWARD from X factor… not team Jacob and Team Edward.(I'm Team Jacob btw…Edwards a cold hard rock)

xxxxxxxxxx


End file.
